Together Alone
by Victorioushouseofnightfan
Summary: After Katara and Zuko go in a coma for a year, they find out that the world has been wiped out except for them. They are the only hope for mankind, and have to do some babymaking to help repopulate. The hard journey of 2 teenagers who don't even know each other having to spend the rest of their lifes together. Rated 'T' just to be safe. Zutara! I'm kind of bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys and Gals! This story came to me while drinking Sweet Tea! Sorry if there are any extra spaces or misspelled words. My laptop keyboard is missed up! This is set in 2012, not like the show. **

**Katara's POV**

I knew today was going to be a weird day. As soon as I got up, I noticed how the sky was a weird color, and it looked like it was forming shapes. Of course I ignored it anyway, and did what I always do on a Saturday; Watch television. I never have anything thing to do, and I don't have a lot of friends so I usually stay home during the weekends. I guess that's what I get for being the new kid in town. Everyone looks at you like your another frog in biology, a thing to play with its feelings and body. I hate it! They make fun of my name, my clothes, everything! It seems like I cant do anything right! So that's why im at home, all alone. My mom and dad keep telling me its going to get better, but I know it kind of thirsty, and my throat is dry. I think I need a drink. So I walked downstairs; Mistake 1. I walked right in front of my mom watching T.V. and went to the refrigerator; Mistake 2. As I opened the fridge, I felt this overwhelming urge of drinking Sweet Tea**(Yea, I'm kind of strange)**. So I ran to the cupboard, took out a glass, and poured me a delicious cup of Tea. As I started drinking it, I felt like someone was whispering in my ear," _Look_ _out_ _the_ _window._ _Look_ _out_ _the_ _window." _ It felt like I was being controlled as I started walking towards the window. When I looked out the window, I started feeling dizzy. Just as I heard my my mom scream, the little voice in my head whispered,"_ We have you know. We just need the other one."_ Maybe Im going crazy…..

**This is my first full blown story! Im so excited! Maybe if I get enough replies, I'll do Zuko's POV. Bye Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhhhh! I got 2 reviews! I'm so excited! Well I hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

**Zuko's POV**

Can the service get any slower than this! I'm Zuko Waganini for Agni sake, son of the richest man on the planet! I'm supposed to be at the best restaurant in North America, and they can't even get a waitress over to someone who can END this joint! Finally, someone is on their way over here. I've been waiting for 5 minutes! That is way too long for a handsome fellow like me to wait! This waitress chick has a strange look on her face. I'm not so sure I want her to order my food. "What would you like to drink Sir?" she said with a blank look on her face. "I would like some Lemon Water, and make sure no pulp gets in the water." I said. She can't screw that up. As she walked away rather quickly, I noticed she didn't even write my order down! She must be a professional, or something. She just better not get my order wrong! A couple minutes later, she came back holding a Sweet Tea! I said nothing about getting a Sweet Tea! Before I even said anything, a voice in my head whispered,"Drink the Tea. Drink the Tea. Drink the Tea!" I was to shocked to say anything as the waitress left in a hurry, leaving me with the beverage. When I picked it up I felt a shock of electricity run through my body! As I turned towards the window to the right of me, I heard a voice whisper," They're ours now!" Right when I took a sip, I started feeling dizzy! I got up slowly trying to make it to the bathroom. As I dropped the drink from my hand, and fell to the ground, I thought _"What was in that Sweet Tea?"_ as I blacked out….


	3. Author Note

**Hey guys, so guess what? A special friend of mine told me to ignore the hate so the next chapter will be up on either Friday or Saturday! Thank you for the support! Peace!**


End file.
